Warrior Mew
by WarriorLeila
Summary: What happen if the Mews were PRINCESSES? and they go to a boarding school with the ALIENS? and they train to be a WARRIOR?this is really a MIX UP!Rated T because im Paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : What happen if the Mews were PRINCESSES? and they go to a boarding school with the ALIENS? and they train to be a WARRIOR?this is really a MIX UP!  
**

**Leila: WHAT HAPPEN TO MUSIC MEW?!  
WL: I decided to rewrite them as Warrior Mew  
Leila:WHY?! I LOVE IT!  
WL: well, i thought you love Warrior type  
Leila : youre right...  
WL:Please do the disclaimer  
****Leila: -sighed- WarriorLeila didnt own Tokyo Mew Mew, or Tokyo Mew Mew Ala Mode. she didnt own the War Classes here too!  
****WL:Enjoy the story, oh and its my birthday at 6th November!**

* * *

**Opening:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Opening - Danzen!Futari Wa Pretty Cure!**

**Warrior Mew**

**Chapter 1 : Accepted to the school of Warriors! The adventure just begin-nya!**

"Ichigo-san! Time to get up!"said someone. A girl groans and pushed the blanket down.

"Lettuce-neesan? What time is it?"said the girl who were named Ichigo.

"Seven o'clock Ichigo-san, now take a bath and dress up, this day will be your first day in school."

"Okay Lettuce-neesan!"said Ichigo happily as she get up from the bed and go to the bathroom to take a bath.

Lettuce just smiled shyly at her sister. Ichigo, was her little sister, Lettuce was older than Ichigo by 1 week. Midorikawa Lettuce is Lettuce's full name. she were shy and caring and didn't love fights, but will fight for her family and country. Midorikawa Ichigo is Ichigo's full name. Ichigo has different personality than her sister, Lettuce. Ichigo were confident, passionate, and sometimes love fights, but is still elegant. Both of them were princess.

Shocking right? Yes, Midorikawa family is a royal family in the kingdom Shenshika. Shenshika is one of many peaceful and safe kingdom, because of the legendary heroes, Warrior Mews. Warrior Mews has some classes, no not school classes, but _War Classes_. It were divided into 5 types.

First, the Knight. Knight was the most powerful class of them all with Mage. Knight take attacks with their invisible armor. They also deal great damages to the enemies, with their weapon, Sword or Sais.

Second, the Mage. Mage was the most powerful class of them all with Knight. Mage can deal powerful and AoE(an attack that attacks enemies in a range.) attacks. They also have shield but not powerful as Knight. Their weapon is Staff or Magic Book.

Third, the Assasin. Assasin is the quickest and stealthiest class of them all. Assasin were cousins with the Archer class. Assasis deals great damage, and could poison the enemy. They could even dissapear with their power, no one has ever beat Assasin. Their weapon is Daggers.

Fourth, the Archer. Archer is a long-range class. They could attack enemies before the enemies approach them, with magic arrows. Archer were cousins with the Assasin class. Archer is the most best long-range attacker of them all. Their weapon is Bow and Arrows.

Lasth, the Priest. Priest is a holy class. They could heal and even revive their allies. They could give curses to the enemies with their holy powers. Priest is the most powerful in healing of them all. Their weapon is Priest Sword.

"Lettuce-neesan! Lets eat breakfast in the carriage! We're gonna be late!"said Ichigo worriedly.

Lettuce and Ichigo pull their suitcases into the carriage with magic as they teleported themselves into the carriage. The carriage started moving as Ichigo and Lettuce eat their breakfast."So, Lettuce-neesan, what class do you want to take? Mine is Knight and Mage! I heard they can choose 2 class if they were lucky!"said Ichigo eagerly.

Lettuce smiled shyly."I-I choose K-Knight and Mage… you know…."said Lettuce nervously.

Ichigo smiled."Lettuce-neesan, we're here! let's sign up!"said Ichigo cheerfully.

Lettuce just nodded as they walk out from the carriage and walk to the school together. As they arrived at the gate, they saw a women in thirties standing in front of the gate, when the princesses passed her the woman said "Princess Lettuce and Princess Ichigo from Kingdom Shenshika, am I right?"

"Y-yeah.."said Lettuce nervously.

"You're on the list. Go to room 543"said the woman.

Completely freaking out, Ichigo and Lettuce go in to the school. It is a big boarding school._ Me and neesan are so lucky to be accepted._ Thought Ichigo.

_ Brak!_

Ichigo fall into the floor, landing on her butt."Itaiii"murmurs Ichigo.

"Im sorry!"said someone who sounds like a boy.

"I-its okay.."said Ichigo.

As Ichigo look up, she saw a boy with green hair tied into similar style as her, golden eyes, and pale skin.(WL:yep, I just described Kisshu.)Ichigo get up with some help from the boy and Lettuce."T-thanks. Im Midorikawa Ichigo, what's yours?"said Ichigo.

"Ikisatashi Kisshu. Im a prince from- waaaaiiit a second! Y-you're the princess from kingdom Shenshika! I-it's nice to meet you!"said Kisshu as he bow several times.

"I-its okay, anyway where do you from?"said Ichigo sweatdropping.

"Im one of the princes in kingdom Aleka."said Kisshu.(WL:it seems every kingdom I mention end with 'ka' XD)

"It's nice to meet you, Ikisatashi-san. But now we need to go to our room."said Lettuce politely,

Kisshu nodded. Ichigo and Lettuce walk past Kisshu. A few minutes later, Ichigo and Lettuce finally find their room."Finally! ugh, I cant believe it is so huge!"said Ichigo.

"Well, we could use some relaxation in the room we will stay."said Lettuce smiling as she took the key and put it in the lock and twist it.

_Click!_

Lettuce turn the handle and open the door quietly and slowly. Lettuce walked into the room, in time.

"So you're the new girls?"said someone in monotone.

Lettuce shrieked and said shakily "y-y-y-yes…"

And then the girl heard a sigh."Come on Pai! Their the new girls, and you shouldn't be zombie-like!"said someone who had a childish voice.

"Whatever you say, Taruto."said Pai.

"umm K-Konichiwa?"said Ichigo nervously.

"Konichiwa! You must be the new girl! Im Aizawa Mint from kingdom Bireka!"said someone with a snobby voice, named Mint.

"And im Zakuro Fujiwara from kingdom Worika. Nice to meet you."said someone with a monotone voice like the first, named Zakuro.

"umm hi, im Midorikawa Ichigo from kingdom Shenshika, and this is my sister, Midorikawa Lettuce-neesan!"said Ichigo cheerfully.

Ichigo and Lettuce bowed, as Mint said "Oh my gosh! You must be that powerful sword-fighter! And you must be the one who can controlled water! W-O-W!"

Ichigo blushed."Im not that good…. Hehehehe.."said Ichigo still blushing."Anyway whe-"

Before she got to finished the sentence, someone jump into her back and shout "NA NO DA! YOU MUST BE THAT NEW GIRL! IM FONG PUDDING FROM KINGDOM MORABIKA! AND THIS IS MY SISTER, FONG BERRY NA NO DA!"

Ichigo falls and her cat-ears pops out as she moans in pain "Itaiii…."

"Pudding! You shouldn't jump like that, it hurts!"scold someone name Berry.

"I-its okay! im really okay!"said Ichigo as she get up."Anyway, who is my roommate? And how many students is on one room?

"there are 12 students in one room.(the room is big!) and your roommate i-"

"Oi Pai! Is there something…. New.."Kisshu said the last word as he stare into Ichigo and Lettuce.

"Ichigo, your roommate is Kisshu."said Pai finally."And Kisshu, I think you need to prepare Ichigo's room, RIGHT NOW!"

"Oww Pai, no need to yell! My ears are tingling.."said Kisshu as he teleported to Ichigo's room and prepare it.

"Now, Ichigo, how come you and your sister can be accepted into this school?"said Pai.

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yes, it's really necessary."said Zakuro who has been quiet the whole time.

"Tell us! Tell us!"said Pudding and Taruto in unison.

"Animal traits. I have cat traits, like their ears and tails. While Lettuce-neesan got porpoise traits."said Ichigo simply.

"Oh." Is what everyone said. Everyone's mouth dropped."Hey… what's with the mouth dropped?"said Kisshu who was done from cleaning Ichigo's new bedroom.

"Oh, It just about I have animal traits."said Ichigo as she pops her cat ears and tail out."See?"

"K-k-k-k-KAWAIIII!"said Kisshu as he run to Ichigo and stroked her cheeks."Cute cat ears and tail…"

Ichigo purred."Nya~"said Ichigo while she purr.

"Kawai…"murmurs Kisshu.

"Kisshu.."said Pai sternly.

"Right… right… I should stop before I faint again."said Kisshu sending a glare to Pai.

"Wait a second! The mighty Kisshu has a weakness for cuteness?!"said Mint before she laugh

"if you want to defeat Kisshu, just bring a cat to cuddle. I can guarantee it will work!"said Taruto.

"Hahahaha! I will try it Na No Da!"said Pudding as she laughed.

"Hey! Im not that bad!"said Kisshu.

Ichigo herself was rolling over and over."It's…. so… fun-NYA!" a glow glowed from Ichigo's body and it nearly blinded them all. The glow faded, and it revealed a very cute little black kitten with pink eyes and it has a red ribbon with a bell on the tip of the tail.

"Nyaaa! Nya Nya Nya !(Anyoneee! Turn me back!"said Ichigo.

"K-K-Kawaiiiii!"said Kisshu again as he pick up the cat and cuddled it.

Ichigo-cat couldn't resist to purr. As she purr, Kisshu accidentally kissed her on the nose and there is similar glow from Ichigo before she dissapeared. After the glow faded, they see Ichigo kiss Kisshu.

Ichigo turn so much red and pulled away. Kisshu himself was shocked.

"To the new students on the Sentōki Boarding School, please go to the auditorium."

**Ending : Futari Wa Pretty Cure Ending - Get You?! Love Love?!**

* * *

**Leila: You.. left us with a cliffhanger..  
WL: Sorry! please forgive me!  
Kisshu: why do i have weakness of CUTE THINGS?!  
WL: considering you love your koneko-chan, and koneko means cat, and cat is cute, i thought, hey why dont add that 'cute' Kisshu's weakness!  
Kisshu: ughh nevermind...  
Leila:Anyway! Review Review Review please! pretty please! onegai! anyway Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WL:I didnt own Tokyo Mew Mew and war classes. enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Opening:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Opening - Danzen!Futari Wa Pretty Cure!**

**Warrior Mew**

**Chapter 2 : Nya! The evil is unsealed! The first member of Warrior Mew is arrived-nya~**

**Last Chapter**

_"To the new students on the __Sentōki__ Boarding School, please go to the auditorium." _

**This Chapter**

"Um… that's our call! Anyway bye!"said Ichigo as she hold Lettuce's hand and teleported.

"I didn't know she could teleport.."said Taruto.

"Neither do i.."said Berry who had been quiet all the time(WL: I forgot her…).

"Well, then I hope they get the classes they want.."said Zakuro.

"I wonder, which classes they want?"said Mint.

"I know.."said Kisshu.

"What is it?"said the others curiously.

"Knight and Mage."said Kisshu."They wanted that duo classes."

"How do you know?"said Pai wearily.

"Umm…. I kinda read their mind… hehehehe.."said Kisshu nervously.

Pai moaned."How many times do I have to tell you that reading minds is absolutely privation invading?"said Pai.

**Meanwhile, with Ichigo and Lettuce…**

The princesses arrived in time to sit in their seat, as the headmaster speaks."Welcome to Sentōki Boarding School, in here, you will training in your choosen classes. There is 5 classes, and also a special classes. The special classes is where you can train two of your choosen classes, but it's rare, and also only have Knight and Mage. While the other classes is normal, Knight, Mage, Assasin, Archer, and Priest. I hope you all can be the best warrior in this dimension, now we will go to the choose time."said the headmaster.

"Well, this is exciting, and tense at the same time. I hope I can get my dream class."said Ichigo tensely.

"well, I hope you luck, Ichigo. I hope I can get my dream class too.."said Lettuce hopefully.

"Alright, the first student is to be choosen what her/his class is…. Midorikawa Ichigo from room 543, the princess of kingdon Shenshika!"saiid the headmaster.

Ichigo was surprised, but she manage to keep calm as she walked into the stage. She noticed a strange crystal, which was placed in the middle of the stage."Midorikawa Ichigo, please touch the crystal."said the headmaster.

Ichigo did what the headmaster told her, and a strange light shine from the crystal, blinding them all….

**In the Choosen dimension**

**Ichigo's PoV**

"Ichigo…. Come here.."said someone.

Needles to say I was scared. I was here in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, and there's this voice, without a body! I must be dreaming. So I pinched my own cheeks. It hurts."Who… who are you?"I said nervously.

"Don't be scared, Ichigo, it's me."said that person again. The fog revealing it's body, and I was shocked, like totally 100% shocked, how come I can't be shocked?

Yeah, it's crazy, but that person looked exactly the same me! She has the same red hair, same brown eyes, and even the same FACE and HEIGHT. "Am I going crazy?!"I said inrecudously.(WL: Did I spell thar right?)

"No, your not."said that person again.

Ughh I really going nuts! First, I was in MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, second, there's the voice without a body, third, THERE'S A ME ME. I mean, there's a DUPLICATED ME, yeah that word."So, why do you looked like me?"I said a little bit calmer.

"You're my incarnation." And there, that PERSON SAID THAT REALLY SIMPLE.

"Excuse me?"I said confused."Did I hear what I think Im hearing?"

"Absolutely."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

I really really was shocked that I think I can turn into a cat whenever now, how could I not be shocked? There's this girl saying im her incarnation. Ughh what the hell is happening right here and now?!

"C-calm down-"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

"Just hear me!"said that girl again."Okay, so do you know Warrior Mew right?"

"Of course."who wouldn't know? Warrior Mew is the legendary warriors. Of course I know them.

"do you know the first generation?"ask that girl again.

"Do you mean the girl that died sacrificed herself to seal the darkness?"I remember the story. The leader of the first Warrior Mew died, after all of her teammates and their lovers died. She finally sealed the darkness, but the price is her life. I always admired that girl, I want to be like her to save to universe.

"Yes."said that girl."have you known the girl's name?"

"Ummm I heard it's the same as mine. Ichigo right? And her surname is Midorikawa so she's my great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother I believe."I said.

"right, and that proves that im your incarnation. Do you believe me now?"

"umm yeah.."I was so confused. How would you feel that you saw a girl or boy just like you and told you she/he was your incarnation? Me? Freak out.

"Right, now you will wake up, oh and here!"said that girl while she was giving me a silver and blue card, and then world arounds me shines blinding my eyes.

**In the Auditorium  
Third Person's POV**

Ichigo wakes up, looking around her."Midorikawa-san, did you got the card? We were so worried that you passed out!"said the headmaster.

Ichigo showed off her card. The headmaster smiled and says "Your class is Knight and Mage, here's your schedule, oh and you can go back to your room" friendly while she gave Ichigo a paper.

Ichigo stand up and bowed while she says "arigatōgozaimashita" and teleported to her room as the headmaster said "The next student to choose is…" which Ichigo didn't heard.

Ichigo arrived at her room, nearly fall into the floor as she saw her friends stared at her."W-what the hell, I thought it was g-ghost."said Ichigo.

Her friends didn't responded and it only scares Ichigo more."Sorry, we just are so unpatient, to see what class you got. Where's Lettuce?"said Pai in monotone again.

"Ughh you guys scared me so much! Lettuce-neesan is still in the Auditori-AHHH!"shrieked Ichigo because she saw a unfinished teleporting Lettuce and jumped into one of the pillars.'Lettuce-neesan! don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Ichigo!"said Lettuce while she helping Ichigo down.

" the old hag is scared of ghosts?"said Taruto.

"… DON'T CALL ME 'OLD HAG!' YOU MIDGET!"said Ichigo angrily.

"HEY! IM NOT A MIDGET! OLD HAG OLD HAG OLD HAG OLD HAG OLD HAG OLD HAG OLD HAG OLD HAG OLD HAG OLD HAG OLD HAG!"said Taruto angrily as his face was red embarassed.

"MIDGET MIDGET MIDGET MIDGET MIDGET MIDGET MIDGET MIDGET MIDGET! DON'T MAKE ME TELL PUDDING THAT YOU HAVE A FREAKY-UMMPH!"Taruto put his hand in Ichigo's mouth as his face became more red.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"shouted Taruto.

Ichigo teleported infront of him."Mind reading."said Ichigo simply."I love reading people's minds."

"Ichigo! Mind reading is absolutely privation invading! How many times I tell you that?"said Lettuce.

"that's what I exactly said to Kisshu when he was reading you and Ichigo's mind. They are perfect for each other.."sighed Pai.

Ichigo just glare at Pai and walked away to see her room. before she reached her room, she stopped suddenly."Wait… where is my room and if my roommate was Kisshu, did I share a ROOM WITH HIM?!"shrieked Ichigo at the thought of sharing a bed with him.

"Go to the first hall and search for a door with a 'Ichigo' nametag on it. Oh, and their separated."said Kisshu.

"Good to know.."said Ichigo.

Ichigo go to the first hall, and then search for a door with her nametag. Ichigo found the door and opened it, and was shocked.

The room was big with the theme color pink. It had a king-size bed with pink pillows, pink comforter, pink blanket and also a black cat plush toy. Ichigo looked around and see a walk-in closet, a nightstand next to the bed, and also a door to bathroom.(WL: Im not good at describing rooms, I even don't know what to describe the bathroom.. sooo let's just skip this!-sorry-)

"Like your new room, eh?"said someone.

Ichigo turns around and see Kisshu standing against the door."U-um y-yeah."said Ichigo blushing a little.

"Anyway, it's lunch time! Let's eat!"said Kisshu excitingly.

Ichigo beamed. She took Kisshu's hand and pulled it to the dining room as she ran."I cant wait!"said Ichigo excitedly.

Ichigo finds everyone else waiting in the table."Where's everyone else?"said Ichigo a little breathlessly.

The others point into the kitchen."Lettuce-neesan! Let me help!"said Ichigo as she ran again into the kitchen to help her sister.

Kisshu lied down in the floor breathlessly from all the running."Im… so….. dizzy…"said Kisshu breathlessly.

Everyone except Kisshu, Ichigo, and Lettuce sweatdropped."Kisshu?"said Taruto stills sweatdropping."What are you doing lied down on the floor and how come you became like that?"

"Got dragged by Ichigo…."said Kisshu dizzily."She ran so fast…"

Everyone fall anime style except for Pai and Zakuro who sweatdropped and rolled their eyes."That Kisshu.."said Pai.

"What?... What.. did I do?"said Kisshu dizzily.(Again..)

"Nevermind…"said Pai.

The others except Ichigo and lettuce waste their time either doing unnecessary things or helping Kisshu."Nee, Isn't it unusual?"said Zakuro in monotone as usual.

"Unusual what, Zakuro-neesama?"said Mint.

"Have anyone noticed the bad weather?"said Zakuro as she glance at the window. She was right, there's a storm out there.

"I never noticed that.."said the others in unison.

"Lunch ready-nya!"said Ichigo as she carried the foods."Hey, what's with the gloomy face?"

"A bad weather…"said Berry gloomily.

"I was right. According to my Cat Dictionary(WL: XD), bad weather means something bad is going on. What type of storm is it?"said Ichigo as she placed the foods in the dining room.

"It was Waru storm, according how bad is it."said Berry.

Right before Ichigo can responds, Lettuce shrieked."KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"shrieked Lettuce.

Ichigo runs into the voice while everyone got up and ran too.

When the others arrived they were shocked."Gaidoku…"said Ichigo."I thought they were sealed!"

"Well then you're wrong…"said someone.

"Who are you! Show yourself Na No Da!"said Pudding."Pudding isn't afraid of anything Na No Da!"

"Heh! We'll see about that."said that someone again

The 'someone' revealed themselves. It was a boy with dark hair and red eyes, wearing a black robe. He was smirking."Thanks to someone, I free from my sealed dimension. And now.. I will finished why I started! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"laughed the boy evilly.

"Warui! What are you doing here!"said Lettuce.

"Warui?"said the others except Ichigo confusedly.

"It was the evil, the evil that Warrior Mew sealed almost billion years ago!"explain Ichigo shortly.

"Oh. So how do we sealed him again?"said Kisshu.

"I don't know about that... I don't even have the powers!"said Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Then we have to gain powers."said Mint.

"But how?"said Berry.

"I think we were just about to find out.."said Pai pointing at Ichigo.

"What?"said Ichigo still not noticing the glow from her body until Pai pointed at her."Damn it!"

"What?"said Kisshu.

Ichigo didn't say a word, she just teleport there to god-who-knows-where."Seriously? that old hag leaves us? That Old ha-"

"Don't talk about Ichigo like that!"hissed Kisshu.

Taruto gulped and shut his mouth. Pai just rolled his eyes at Kisshu and Taruto.

**Meanwhile with Ichigo…**

"Nya! Why did it have to be right NOW! Could it be tomorrow?! Ughh!"said Ichigo grumpily as she ran as fast as she can."Maybe I can activate my powers- and defeat Warui, oh and also think about a COVER NAME!"

Ichigo activated her powers as she touched the choker(WL: That I never realize) on her neck. From the sky, a pink light shot down straight into Ichigo. Ichigo transformed as she shouted "Strawberry Power! Knight and Mage activate!"

Ichigo wored a pink sleeved dress that reached her knees, pink boots. A pendant showed and were attached to the choker, and revealed a magical shield. A sword appeared on Ichigo's side, and also a staff appeared on Ichigo's back, and it dissapeared again. Cat ears and tail pop up. Her hair changed from red to pink and it was much longer, which was tied into a ponytail.

"The never ending power of a girl! Magic Neko is here!"said Ichigo who was now Magic Neko.

Ichigo teleported into her dorm, just in time to hear the argument of Kisshu and Taruto.

"I thought you listened to me! Don't talk about Ichigo like that!"hissed Kisshu.

"Well! She is an annoying OLD HAG!"said Taruto.

"Hey!"

The others sweatdropped, not even notice the arrival of Magic Neko until Warui shouted something.

"Magic Neko! You… You…. You… REVIVED?!"said Warui.

Ichigo(who were Magic Neko right now) sweatdropped."Duh, if there's darkness, there's light. Like Ying and Yang-nya."said Magic Neko.

"Urghh!"growled Warui.

Warui held his hands up and the scene changed into a battlefield."You're on, Magic Neko. Gaidoku! Come out!"said Warui.

A dark beam shot one of the pillar, and it changes the pillar into a pillar monster with a shard on it's forehead."I'll be glad to finished this thing!"said Magic Neko.

The others just watch the battle."Go! Go! Go!"cheered Pudding.

Everyone just sweatdropped.(Except Magic Neko and Warui)"Who are you cheering, Pudding?"said Berry.

"umm No one?"said Pudding.

The others fall anime style(except Magic Neko and Warui) which make Pudding giggles.

"ROAAAAAAR"roared the monster.

Everyone jumped from the sudden roar. Magic Neko then ran forward to the monster. The monster raised his hands up and punched Magic Neko which Magic Neko jumped and kicked the monster's head with her legs."Take this!"said Magic Neko as she stopped kicking and jumped again. She reveals a sword with a pink heart at the end."Strawberry Sword!"said Magic Neko.

"With this sword, I will purify this monster!"said Magic Neko as she raised her sword up."Mew Mew Magical Power! Strawberry Extermination…. Attack!"

Magic Neko slashed her sword into the forehead of the monster. As the sword touched the shard, an explosion is heard, making the monster dissapeared."Kyaaaa!"said Mint."This is Dangerous!"

The others ran leaving Magic Neko and Warui behind."Ughh! I will remember this! Magic Neko, I will defeat you once again!"said Warui as he began to dissapear.

Magic Neko just glared at him and sighed. Then she touched her pendant, and she transformed back to normal.

Ichigo teleported to the dorm, right as the others glare at her."Why did you dissapear?! We were worried all about you!"said Lettuce.

"Im sorry! Im on the jungle and I lose track at time!"lied Ichigo as she bow again and again.

"You miss out a pretty cool-dangerous battle."said Kisshu."There's an explosion."

"So that's why I heard an explosion sound?"said Ichigo.

The others nodded.

"Anyway who is Magic Neko?"said Pai.

"Magic what?"said Ichigo.

"Nevermind.."said the others.

**Ending : Futari Wa Pretty Cure Ending - Get You?! Love Love?!**

* * *

**Leila: You.. left us with a cliffhanger.. again...  
WL: Gomen! im so tired, soo now im going to sleep... Please review!**


	3. NOTICE! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ-NYA!

**Konichiwa Minna.**

**Gomenasai, i was going to update Warrior Mew, but i have tests, a DAILY TESTS AND FINAL TESTS FOR GOD'S SAKE!**

**It wasn't Easy though, Because i have to study all the time, and nearly didn't have time to update story.  
Oh, and Maybe the Updates will be slower.. depending on how many i have to study, and also Homeworks tp do... -sighs-  
But i maybe update fasts at December.. considering it's HOLIDAY-NYA!  
So that's all i have to say, yeah..**

**Sincerely,  
WarriorLeila**


End file.
